This Life I Lead
by wasntme05
Summary: Lindsay moved to La Push to get her life and career back on track with the help of Emily but when she meets Jacob Black this turn upside down. Will she choose love over her rock star career or does happily ever after only exist in story books.


**Chapter 1- leaving what I know behind**

Sinking deeper into the leather interior on the sleek limo, I slowly pushed my Dolce and Gabbana sunglass further up my nose. I signed watching the city I once loved pass me by.

_Goodbye Los Angeles_ I thought to myself, laying my head against the tinted windows of the limo. I started to get lost in the thoughts that where clouding my mind.

_God I need a drink_, shaking my head thinking of the reason why am I in this mess. I stared down looking at the brown fabricate wrap tightly around both of my wrists. Memories flooded back remembering the every tabloid had covered you quote a quote "**Mental Breakdown".**

_Puff_ you thought, "**mental breakdown**" so that is what everyone in the magazine industrial is saying. More like suicide in my eyes. But of course your management team wouldn't want that getting out, even more paparazzi and extreme media coverage.

Thinking about it more, you knew this time was different. The people around you where more like forcing you in to getting clean and sober, this was it. Which meant this wasn't like all the rest of the times you went in and out of rehab. Hey you where a rock star, it came with the territory, you thought about how drugs and alcohol had consumed you world for nearly 4 years.

Staring out around you looking as the city slowly start to fade into more trees and green lands, you wondered which rehab your manager was shipping you off to.

You lay back down; sleep over coming you, last night was hell. You had spent you 3 days in a stupid hospital, "**under watch**" is what the doctor told you. You still rolled your eyes at that comment. Sleep finally came, and you where fast asleep.

"_I use to be love drunk, now I am hung over; Love you forever, but now its over"_

You woke up to you cell phone ringing. You let out a groan, glaring at the caller id.

_**SARAH **_

"Hello"

"Hey how are you doing?"

"I'm ok"

"You know this is the best for you, I'm sorry for doing this but you need this Linds. I just left like this is the best thing for you, you know I love you but I can't watch you blow your career and your band member's career down the drain with the drugs and booze"

You knew she was right, after taking everything in she was telling.

"Yes I know, you are completely right, I cant keep messing up especially when I am putting my band in danger of losing their dreams, so which rehab am I going to this time"

"About rehab, you aren't going to rehab!"

"What do you mean, I am not going to rehab, and then why the hell am I going?"

"I think it might be best to clear your head, so I am sending you're to cousins, I called her already. She knows you are coming and knows everything. She was very willing to help out her favorite cousin.

I smiled to myself "Yeah that is Emily for you"

"Ok well call me when you get there ok"

"Alright will do so BOOOOOSSSS"

Sarah laughed at your usage of saying boss, and hung up the phone. You let a sign of relief, you where actually happy to be going to La Push Washington. You ever much missed Emily and Sam. Just being with them made you forget about the lifestyle of you rock and roll world.

You decided to sleep more since well nothing really to do it was going to be a long car ride, you awake finally noticing the weather change from sun skies to dark and cloud rain falls.

_Good ole Washington_ you thought

You watched as the limo driver turned off down the dirt road. About 15 minutes the car stopped, you finally opened the door, staring at you new home. You stretched and saw the door swing open to reveal your beautiful cousin Emily except she was different from the last time you saw her, 3 long scares ran down her face, but it didn't bother you. She was still beautiful in your eyes. You smiled and ran into a huge hug.

"I am so glad you are here" She laugh, while getting teary eyed, she gave a sad smile. While Sam emerged from the house as well, he changed as well. More built and defined about 5 inches taller then the last time. He smiled and gave you a death gripping huge. He let you go and helped the limo driver with the bags.

"Embry get out here and help with the bags"

Just in a flash, a boy came out of the small house. He was just like Sam, except well let's face it much hotter. Man you couldn't take your eyes off of him, thankful for the sunglass that covered you staring eyes.

_Damn if La Push boys all look like this I am in heaven and thank you god_

Once Embry saw you, he let out "**WOW**" you giggled at his comment and he turned to Sam. Nearly knocking over the limo driver and the luggage he was carrying.

"Earth to Embry, hello pay attention man" Sam said sternly but laughing and shaking his head at the boy. Sam figured that his pack would be like this around someone new especially Emily's cousin. He knew Lindsay was extremely good looking.

After everything was carried in, the limo driver held his hand, as a sign for a tip, Embry just slapped his hand while saying "Thanks for you help". You shook your head at the naive boy, grabbing my wallet from my bag and tipping the drive an extreme amount of money.

He just smiled; finally it clicking in his head what the drive had wanted, as he turned towards me, his whole entire face light up showing a big smile as well

"Hi I am Embry you must be Emily's cousin"

"Nice to meet you Embry, and yes I am Lindsay, Emily's cousin"

You just couldn't help but smile, boy Embry was such a cutie. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as you thought. Embry's voice brought you back to reality; he motioned for you to come into the house while holding the door for you. As you walked through the door you thanked him.


End file.
